City Of Dreams
by walkingdreamss
Summary: Miley Stewart is a new worker at her favourite fashion magazine, while Nick Grey is a struggling photographer.  What happens when these two clash in the city of New York?  A story of losing love and finding love.  NILEY.
1. Chapter 1

She stood there stiffly by the door, staring at the empty apartment with her glassy blue eyes. That was the last of boxes; the last of her memories, the last of her past life. She felt a mixture of both joy and pain having to leave the very place that created her into who she was; an independent, self-motivated and now, _working-class_ woman. It honestly felt like it was just yesterday when moving out into her own apartment and away from home for school was her life dream, but so quickly when she achieved that, her course opened up another path. So here she was, standing before the end of her past and moving onto the beginning of her future.

She could barely believe it, for the previous 5 and a half years of her life she had whole-heartedly devoted herself to this broken, but memorable little place of the 10-story high apartment in Lakeside, California. Her heart fluttered just thinking about all the memories that stuck along within these small 3 rooms. Slowly, a discreet smile began to stretch onto her pale face as she thought about that all those movie-night snuggles she had with her boyfriend Liam on that very spot in the main room. She had always felt so comforted and warmed by them that somehow, everytime it would make her forget about that thousand word essay she had to write by the next day or that book she was suppose to stay up reading and analyzing. Nothing else in the world mattered; the only thing that did was that they were together in each others' arms.

As she was in her train of gleeful reminiscence, she suddenly felt a warm pair of arms wrap around her body from behind. Her heart thumped for a second, but she quickly realized who it was and sighed, melting into his familiar arms.

"You alright?" he asked in his thick Australian accent as they were still comfortably craddled in each others' arms.

"Hmm..." she let out another deep sigh of acknowledgment. "Yeah..I just...didn't know I was going to miss this place so much."

"Well...you know what they say, the end's just the beginning," He placed a dry kiss on her head. Trying to make their last moments in here last, they remained in complete silence for a few moments longer, surrounded only by the noises of their thoughts and memories. Finally, he made the first move by taking her hand and twisting her around so they were facing each other. "Come on, I got the last of the things in the truck. You ready?"

Looking straight into his matching blue loving eyes, "yeah...I'm ready" she finally let out. Taking her quivering hand, he led her out of the door and into the unknown. And for the honest last time, she turned her head around and looked at her empty home and smiled. Goodbye California, hello** New York**.

**-xoxoCityOfDreamsxoxo-**

"Miley...Miley!" the fainted sound of her name was mixed in with the blurring blare of her morning alarm clock.

"Miley, wake up!" she felt somebody shaking her vigorously, but she felt too comfortable to move. The bed was perfectly warmed to the right temperature and her position just escaped the sun in her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time since she had slept this soundly. Ever since she got the phone call, her regular nights began to consist of tossing and turning with hesitation, but mostly excitement.

"Miley, you're going to be late!" the voice that was screaming out to her began to become more clear and loud in her ears. That was when she began to piece everything together...phone call...alarm clock...late!

Like a rocket, she shot out of her bed with her eyes bulged out in realization. "I'm going to be late...I'm going to be late!" She screamed out and quickly pushed the blankets off her body and hopped out of bed.

"Thanks babe" she pecked her boyfriend on his cheek and ran off, diving into the washroom to get ready.

_Okay_, she thought to herself the steps she needed to do. Her mind was still a little bit contorted due to the fact that she wasn't fully awake yet. She quickly splashed some water onto her face and brushed her teeth. In a matter of seconds, she sprung open the bathroom door to get her already laid out clothes set on the chair to change, but instead she was greeted by her Liam, whom she totally loved right now, holding out her outfit for the day. _Ugh, how did I ever get so lucky_, she grinned at the thought.

"Come on, come on, come on! You have 3 minutes to spare!" he yelled out from behind the door to speed her up.

"Okay, okay, okay! Got it!" the curled brunette tried her best to button up her white blouse in the quickest fashion. She slipped into her black, waist-fitted pencil skirt and zipped up the back. Dashing and scribbling on some touch-ups here and there, she finally looked at her reflected image in the large mirror. This was it, it was do or die. She either looked good or looked awful; awful enough to get her fired on her first day.

Knowing that there was nothing more she could do at this time, she came out of the washroom and smiled at her boyfriend, giving him a short pose, signaling him to give her approval of how she looked.

"Go get 'em Ms. Stewart" was his words before kissing her on the lips good luck. Giving one last smile, she dashed off to the door and slipped her black heels on before she left. "See you tonight, kay!" she yelled out to her life saviour and ran off. One problem down, millions to go. Now all she worried about was being late on her very first day working at **Teen Vogue**.

**New story alert. This idea of a girl's dreams coming true is extremely close to my heart because anybody and everybody close to me knows that I am the world's biggest dreamer and that my goal in fact, is to move to NYC & become an entertainment & fashion journalist. So here it is, I really hope that I will continue this, but honestly it depends mostly on the reviews I might receive. Please, please read & review; whether it's positive or negative or anything just do it! P.S. ****sorry for the lack of Niley in the first chapter but it'll surely come later on.**

**twitter: lilteacupheart**

**tumblr: hiddenhollywoodcamera  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The yellow cab came to a screeching halt. She shuffled through her new Chanel purse and stuffed the 20 dollar bill in the man's hand. "Thank you!" she called out before quickly hopping out of the car. It was another crazy, but typical day in the city of New York. The roads were filled with honking, angry cars and the streets were crowded with intimidating, face-paced workers. A rush of people brushed past Miley as she stood there in awe, in front of the building that had the words "Teen Vogue" incrested largely on the glass building that stretched up to the blue sky. She had waited her whole 23 years of life to be here and finally, finally she was. It was true, dreams could come true. She could hear the cars behind her honking and the drivers arguing out the windows. Raising her arm up to read the time - 8:58, Miley closed her eyes and took one last breath. With a nervously beating heart, she made her way towards the door.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Come in!" Miley took a deep breath. She had no idea what would await on the other side of the door. Her boss would either be the sweetest thing ever or she could be like Miranda Presley from Devil Wears Prada. Although she always imagined herself as more of a sterner person than Anne Hathaway's character, Miley couldn't help her hands from shaking. Okay, so the movie wasn' actually real, but when you watch it well over 10 times, you come to realize that it actuall could be real. They say that it was based off a true story...so what if it was actually the Miranda Presley inspired character behind that door? Slowly, with shaking hands, Miley twisted the doorknob open.

The door flung open as a gust of wind swept her hair. The first thing she noticed was the wall. It was plastered with a creamy white colour with metal lines hangers that clipped all the cover issues the magazine has ever published. There were covers of the hugest celebrities like Taylor Swift, Emma Watson and even Justin Bieber. There was a window that viewed the city behind the large glass desk. Scattered with papers and magazines all around, Miley could see the lady consumed in her work as she typed away on the computer. She had raven black, large curls with bright, red lipstick. Her rectangular glasses fell loosely on her nose. She couldn't be more than 40 - maybe 45, give or take.

"Hi, Miss. Walles?" she approached the woman behind the desk with a hand reaching out intending to shake hers. "I'm Miley Stewart, the new worker here..." her voiced squeaked nervously as she introduced herself to her new boss for the first time.

"Stewart!" like a screeching hawk, she perked up. "Where's my coffee?"

"Uhh...I-, um, huh?" she quickly retrieved her hand as she stammered with every word. "I didn't...I mean I just got here, I didn't know..."

"Just because I didn't tell you doesn't mean you don't do it." she replied sternly. "Do you expect me to hold your hand while you work here? Well, that's not how it works, if you can't think without being told, you might as well not work here. Now make yourself useful and go fetch me my morning coffee, I can't concentrate with all these annoying distractions". She waved her hand, signalling her to leave her alone.

"Uhh.." was all Miley could come out with. Her first day and already, within 3 quick seconds, she had not made a good impression. Plus, what coffee? How did she like her coffee? Double milk, less sugar? Did she like some special decaf, mocha flavour?

"Oh, by the way, I have a gala this evening, I'm meeting with a heap of designers and producers. It was personally designed for me by Chloe and I need you to pick it up for me at her office. That is all for now. Run along now Ms. Stewart and don't disappoint me again."

Miley stood there with her mouth gaped open and eyes bulged out. Without saying anything, Miley turned around and headed out the door. What had she got herself into?

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"One regular coffee please," she stuck her hand into her purse and pulled out her coin wallet. Yup, her boss' cup of coffee was right out of her own wallet; her pay at the end of the month better be worth it.

"That'd be $1.75," the cashier punched into the register. Miley handed the coins to the worker in the Starbucks uniform and shuffled to the left to keep the long line moving. It was a small, little quaint Starbucks, but it was in the heart of the city which meant that their would be hundreds of office workers pouring into this small coffee shop at once. That was New York City; it's just filled with people who couldn't live without their daily coffee. It was something Miley couldn't understand, considering the fact that she hated how bitter coffee tasted.

"One regular coffee!" the person finally called out. Thinking that it was hers, Miley pushed passed the crowd of grumpy people who obviously haven't had their cup of coffee yet and made her way to the counter. She reached out for the cup and was about to say thank you, but that was when her soft, creamy hands touched someone elses.

"Oh! Sorry, is it yours?" Miley jumped and retrieved her hand quickly.

"It's fine, lady's first" the kind man said. Miley smiled and decided not to fight it; she was already late and she did not want to wait any longer for a coffee. Plus, the place was stuffy, she was about to fall down and faint with the amount of people crowding in it.

"Well, thanks," she smiled, looking up to the brown eyed boy. His hair was curled in a style that she had curiously never seen before. Without a second thought, she took the cup of coffee and was about to leave, but strangely, he stopped her.

"I'm Nick by the way, Nick Grey," he extended out an arm to shake.

Miley smiled sheepishly, she didn't want to be rude, "I'm Miley" she replied reluctantly.

"It's nice to meet you Miley," his soft lips curled into charming smirk as he continued to hold onto her hand. It was right then and there when something in her mind clicked; she knew it, this guy, he was nothing but a flirter, meaning he'd flirt with any and every pretty girl he meets.

She scoffed and smiled fakely to him. "Well, thanks again Nick," she turned her back and rolled her eyes; like she'd fall for that.

**Sorry for the long update; been busy? This is just a short one, I wanted Miley and Nick to actually meet. P.S. reviewing is nice :) & I changed the changed my old name (lilteacupheart) to citylightdreams!**

**twitter; lilteacupheart**

**tumblr; hiddenhollywoodcamera**


	3. Chapter 3

Miley growled at the crowd of people constantly pushing and shoving her "accidentally". With the amount of customers and money the place was making, why couldn't Starbucks just expand and make this damn place bigger?

She stood there with her arms crossed, waiting for Ms. Walles coffee to be made. It was her second day at work and Miley knew that she had not impressed her boss at all.

Snapping out of her thoughts when she felt yet another person that shoved her, Miley glared at the man and rolled her eyes. They couldn't even apologize.

"Hi," Miley suddenly heard a distinct voice close by. She turned to her left and saw him.

"Oh, hi," she replied reluctantly at the curly hair boy she had met yesterday. She was not in the mood right now to be annoyed and played with.

"It's Miley right?" she nodded slowly.

"And you're..." she tried to make it seem like she forgot his name. It was Nick. "...you're Nathan right?" she lied.

He chuckled, showing his pearly whites, "Close. It's Nick".

"Right..." she trailed and shifted her eyes back and forth. Why was he talking to her again?

Before he could even say anything else, Miley took her cup of coffee and gave him a quick wave before dashing out of Starbucks. That was a close call. If Miley wasn't mistaken, she had a grade A stalker on her hands.

-x-x-x-

"Stewart. Office. Now". Miley sighed and hung up the phone. The entire day had consisted of the red light on Line 1 continously flashing on and off with constant demands from Ms. Walles and what Ms. Walles wanted and what Ms. Walles needed. The worst part was that it was only the second day of work.

She rolled her eyes and detached herself from her desk that was so conveniently placed right in front of Ms. Walles office- no really it was convenient. With all the times Ms. Walles had called her to the office, all Miley had to do was just step one foot and she was there.

"You ringed for me?" Miley creaked the door open after knocking.

"Yes, come in." Miley slided into the already familiar room and stood there. She didn't even bother to sit because she knew it wasn't going to take long. Ms. Walles would just tell her what she wanted and she'd leave, without knowing any other details.

"Chanel's new spring collection; I want to wear one of the dresses to the Vera Wang fashion show tomorrow."

Everybody knew that the new collection would not hit the runway until next week in Paris. How did she expect Miley to get the designer to let her have a piece from the collection before the release? And even worse, she wanted it by tomorrow.

"But the collection isn't hitting the runway until next week". Miley said to her. Of all the things she told her to do so far, this was by far the most far-fetched and ridiculous request. It couldn't be done. Impossible.

"Well, make it happen Stewart" was all Miss. Walles said.

-x-x-x-

She quietly slid through the door and into the dark apartment. It was past midnight and she didn't want to wake Liam. She had been up at the office and around the city, asking and calling anybody who could possibly let Ms. Walles have a dress from the collection. So far, no such luck. It was official, Miley was prepared to be fired tomorrow after just working for two days at what she had thought her whole life was her "dream job".

Miley quietly shut and locked the door behind her and took her loud heels off. She noticed a cold plate of pasta and vegetables on the kitchen table and sighed. The napkin, fork, cup; it was all set there for her.

"Miles?" she heard a deep voice say. It was then when she noticed a flash of light flickering in the living room and realized that Liam was on the couch watching television.

"Babe?" she walked over to him. "I am sooo so so sooo sorry," she emphasized on how sorry she was for not coming home for dinner after he said he was going to cook tonight. She plopped right beside him on the couch and he wrapped his warm, comforting arm around her as she snuggled up into his chest.

"Ms. Walles got me doing the most ridiculous things and I can't do it. I mean it's only the second day at work and I can't do anything right!" she cried out to him.

"Shhh" he cooed and brushed his fingers through her curled locks. "Hey, the Miley I know doesn't give up that easily, especially after two days."

"Well the Miley you knew didn't know how difficult it was going to be." she rolled her eyes as she thought of Ms. Walles.

"So you're going to give up just because it's too difficult?" he said sternly, but still softly. He nudged her slightly and made her get up so that he could gaze into her eyes.

"When I first met you, I saw a passionate, driven girl who would do anything to make her dreams come true. You sacrificed and work so hard to be here Miles, don't let it go just because it's more difficult that you ever imagined".

She sighed at his words. "I came to Teen Vogue because I wanted to pitch stories, write, do things like that. Instead I'm an assistant?"

"You gotta start from somwhere right" Miley groaned, he was right. She had dreamt about this for her entire life. She had sacrificed everything to chase down this dream of hers and she couldn't just give up what she had been working for for her entire life.

"Why do you have to be the world's best boyfriend?" she smiled and tilted her head up to him to give him a quick kiss before she got up from the couch and stretched.

"I'm beat," she took Liam's hand and led him to the bedroom. "It's gonna be a big, BIG, day at work tomorrow," she said aloud excitedly with a smile. "Miley Stewart is not going to get fired."

**I updated! I know I said I wouldn't, but I couldn't help it :). Only one exam this week, which means more time! Wish everybody best of luck on theirs :). And sorry for the lack of Niley happening. Their relationship is suppose to grow gradually so if you keep reading and reviewing, trust me, they'll come really soon. Also, in the story, I did not want to make Liam a bad guy, it's not the point. Making him really sweet shows that even if he may be the best boyfriend ever, he isn't "the one" for Miley *hint hint*. God bless and reviews are always lovely, lovely lovely :)**

**twitter: lilteacupheart**

**tumblr: hiddenhollywoodcamera**


End file.
